Baby Prototype
by grettama
Summary: "Steve, ayo kita punya bayi." Science (Fan)Fiction Day Challenge.


Tony Stark duduk termangu di toko donat favoritnya, beberapa blok dari Avengers Tower. Ia memandang keluar, ke jalan di samping toko, dari kaca transparan besar di sisi tempat duduknya. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang, tapi orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Tony melahap donatnya yang kedua dan menghela napas. Teganya orang itu membuat seorang Tony Stark menunggu.

Tony sudah uring-uringan ketika akhirnya ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya terlihat di ujung jalan. Cengiran lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya, tapi kemudian ia ternganga. Steve Rogers yang tampak gagah, berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa, dan ia menggandeng seorang anak kecil bersamanya.

Tony mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi ia tidak salah. Itu benar Steve Rogers, Sang Captain America, dan ia memang sedang menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang umurnya mungkin tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Tony masih terus mengamati, heran campur penasaran. Steve menggandeng anak itu dan terlihat mengatakan sesuatu dengan senyum ramah khasnya yang bisa membuat siapapun terpesona (termasuk Tony tentunya), tapi kemudian ia berhenti di dekat kotak pos, menghampiri seorang ibu yang langsung memeluk anak kecil yang digandeng Steve. Ibu itu, setengah menangis, setengah tersenyum lega, mengucapkan sederetan kata-kata kepada Steve. Steve hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan dan senyum ala iklan pasta giginya, kemudian melanjutkan langkah tergesanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah duduk di hadapan Tony.

"Hai, maaf aku, terlambat. Aku harus meng—"

"Aku tahu," potong Tony seraya mengetuk kaca jendela. "Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari sini."

Steve terdiam, kemudian mengangguk dan berkata, "Oh. Er, ya. Jadi, maaf aku terlambat."

Tony memutar bola matanya. "Tak masalah. Aku baru menunggu lima menit." Kalau saja orang yang ditunggunya bukan Steve Rogers, yang notabene adalah suaminya sendiri, jangankan lima menit, satu detik saja ia sudah tidak mau menunggu. Menunggu membuatnya bosan. Dan ia selalu mengutuk Einstein dan teori relativitasnya kalau sudah memikirkan tentang "menunggu" dan "kebosanan".

"Kasihan sekali anak itu tadi. Menangis sambil memanggil ibunya. Sepertinya ia terpisah dari ibunya ketika sedang menyebrang jalan di tengah keramaian," Steve menjelaskan, seraya mengambil satu dari setumpuk donat di piring Tony.

Ucapan Steve membuat pikiran Tony teralih dari teori relativitas. Steve memang orang yang seperti itu. Selalu dekat dengan anak-anak. Ia bahkan rela meladeni anak-anak yang meminta tanda tangan atau berfoto dengannya meskipun ia baru saja menghadapi gurita raksasa dan luka-luka. Beberapa hari lalu, ketika seorang ibu yang sedang hamil besar meminta Captain America untuk memegang perutnya, Steve melakukannya dengan senang hati, membuat Tony hanya bisa mencibir.

Dan sejak mereka resmi menikah beberapa bulan lalu (Daily Bugle menulis artikel panjang lebar di halaman depan dengan judul _'Wedding of The Universe: Captain America and Iron Man – The Hottest Couple for 3 Years in A Row Finally Got Married'_), sepertinya rasa suka Steve terhadap anak-anak makin meningkat. Tony tadinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, sampai hari ini.

"—ny? Tony? Hei?"

"Ya?" jawab Tony kalem.

Steve mengernyit. "Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Tony berdecak pelan, dan menyesap kopinya. "Steve, ayo kita punya anak."

* * *

Steve benar-benar _shock_ ketika Tony mengucapkan hal itu padanya beberapa hari lalu. Tony bukan tipe yang suka anak-anak. Bahkan terhadap barang-barang ciptaannya pun ia tidak menunjukkan sikap welas asih layaknya seorang bapak ke anak. Menurutnya, kata 'kebapakan' dan 'Tony Stark' tidak mungkin berada di kalimat yang sama. Tapi sekarang Tony tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk punya anak?

Steve kira tadinya Tony akan melakukan adopsi, karena dengan kondisi mereka, itu adalah satu-satunya cara. Tapi sesuatu dari tatapan Tony ketika mengajaknya untuk punya anak memberi Steve perasaan tidak enak. Dan dugaannya benar.

Tony, dan _science bro_-nya, Bruce Banner, merencanakan sebuah proyek yang mereka sebut '_Baby Prototype_'.

"Jadi intinya," Tony berusaha menjelaskan padanya ketika Steve mengunjungi laboratorium Bruce tiga hari lalu, "aku dan Bruce akan mengambil sperma kita berdua, yang paling subur tentunya, dan setelah menggabungkan sperma kita, hasilnya akan diinjeksikan ke dalam ovum buatan yang juga terbuat dari gabungan sel-sel kita berdua. Tunggu sembilan bulan sampai JARVIS selesai memrosesnya dalam pengawasan ketatku dan Bruce, lalu zap! Jadilah Rogers-Stark kecil."

Tony memberi Steve senyum lihat-betapa-jeniusnya-suamimu-ini, tapi Steve hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tak puas. Menurutnya, ini rekayasa genetika yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan.

Membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Steve, Tony memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, Steve. Masa kau tidak mau punya anak yang _literally_ darah dagingmu sendiri?" tuntutnya. "Dan lagipula, bila percobaan ini sukses, aku akan bisa menyebarluaskannya ke seluruh dunia untuk membantu pasangan-pasangan sesama jenis yang ingin punya anak. Ya, aku harus melakukan percobaan ini terhadap pasangan sesama wanita lebih dulu tentunya sebelum benar-benar mempublikasikan proyek ini, tapi pada akhirnya tujuanku mulia kan, Capsicle?"

Merasa Tony takkan bisa diganggu gugat lagi, Steve menoleh ke arah Bruce. "Bruce—"

"Jangan khawatir, Cap," potong Bruce. Ia masih fokus pada mikroskopnya sambil sesekali mengecek data hologram yang ditampilkan JARVIS. "Menurut perhitungan JARVIS, kemungkinan berhasilnya lima puluh persen. Aku dan Tony merasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Steve benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Steve berbaring telentang di laboratorium Bruce. Ilmuwan itu mondar-mandir di sekelilingnya, mempersiapkan semua hal. Ia akan mengambil gen Steve untuk dijadikan ovum buatan (Tony sudah mengambil spermanya semalam).

"Bruce?" panggil Steve, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Hm?" tanggap Bruce singkat, masih sibuk dengan kalkulasi di layar hologram yang ditampilkan JARVIS.

"Apa menurutmu ini akan berjalan lancar seperti yang Tony harapkan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Bruce mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar.

"Maksudku," Steve melanjutkan, "Aku sudah bukan manusia _murni_ lagi. Tubuhku sudah pernah dimodifikasi oleh serum sebelumnya. Kau tahu, yang membuatku jadi punya stamina super, metabolisme super, dan semacamnya."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Bruce.

Steve menghela napas. "Tony masih manusia biasa jadi tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana kalau gen dariku berpengaruh? Bagaimana kalau anak hasil percobaan ini jadi cacat? Atau mungkin jadi mutan karena serum yang sudah disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhku? Tak mungkin anak itu jadi anak yang normal, Bruce."

"Steve."

Terdengar suara Tony, membuat Steve dan Bruce menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia tadinya keluar sebentar untuk menandatangani dokumen Stark Industries, tapi sekarang ia sudah kembali ke laboratorium.

Bilyuner jenius itu menghampiri Steve dan tersenyum. Bukan senyum arogan yang biasanya ia tunjukkan, tapi senyum menenangkan. Tampaknya ia mendengar percakapan Steve dan Bruce barusan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Bruce memegang kendali atas semua percobaan ini. Ia maupun aku tidak akan membiarkan terjadinya kegagalan," ujar Tony.

Steve menatap mata Tony, dan mengangguk perlahan. Tony tersenyum puas dan menepuk bahunya. "Lagipula apa masalahnya kalau anak kita mutan? Tinggal sekolahkan saja dia di Xavier's Institute. Jadi sekarang kau rileks, dan biarkan Bruce melakukan pekerjaannya."

Steve menggeleng geli dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

* * *

Bulan kedua setelah proses penginjeksian sperma ke dalam ovum.

Di luar dugaan Steve, sejauh ini, proyek '_Baby Prototype_' berjalan lancar. Penggabungan sperma berhasil, pembuatan ovum sukses, dan proses penginjeksian juga lancar. Ovum yang sudah berisi sperma itu diletakkan dalam tabung khusus buatan Tony yang kondisinya dibuat mirip dengan rahim seorang wanita (jangan tanya Steve bagaimana ia bisa membuatnya).

Saat ini, Steve sedang mengamati ovum yang melayang di tengah tabung itu. Ia menyadari, ukurannya bertambah besar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Dan entah kenapa itu memberi perasaan puas pada Steve. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengeceknya setiap hari, kecuali kalau ia sedang ada misi yang mengharuskannya jauh dari Avengers Tower selama berhari-hari.

"Sudah kubilang ini ide bagus," ujar Tony yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan juga, berdiri di sebelah Steve. Ia menatap puas hasil kreasinya di dalam tabung. "Bisa punya anak biologis dan tak satupun dari kita yang harus mengandung selama sembilan bulan dan mengalami proses persalinan yang sepertinya menyakitkan. Bayi tabung akan ketinggalan zaman begitu proyek ini sukses."

Steve hanya tersenyum geli seraya merangkul Tony. "Aku akui kau memang jenius," pujinya tulus, "tapi," ia menambahkan, "apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin melakukan semua ini? Setahuku kau tidak menyukai anak kecil."

Tony berdehem pelan dan menggaruk hidungnya. "Er, _well_, kau selalu tampak bahagia di sekitar anak kecil dan kurasa mengingat kau adalah pria dari era empat puluhan yang kolot, menikah dan punya anak akan selalu jadi cita-cita dasarmu."

Steve memandang Tony dengan mata birunya dan mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Selain itu," tambah Tony, kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah, "Aku suka ekspresi lembutmu ketika kau memandang seorang anak. Kau terlihat begitu kebapakan. Aku yakin kau akan jadi ayah yang sempurna."

Steve tertegun sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Tony. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk sedikit dan berkata, "_Kita_ akan jadi ayah yang hebat, Tony," kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Tony.

Ya. Tak peduli mereka berdua memiliki pengalaman pahit dengan ayah mereka di masa lalu, tapi mereka bukan orang yang sama seperti ayah mereka.

* * *

Pada bulan ketiga, Tony memasukkan data genetis untuk calon bayi. Mulai dari jenis kelamin sampai detail lainnya seperti warna mata, warna rambut, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka berdua mengalami diskusi alot selama berhari-hari untuk menentukan semua data itu. Terutama untuk jenis kelaminnya karena menurut mereka berdua tampilan fisik bisa menyusul. Menurut Tony, bayi mereka harus jadi anak laki-laki karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan anak perempuan dengan sifat sepertinya. Ia tak tahan membayangkan anak gadisnya akan tumbuh dengan meniduri sekian banyak pria. Namun menurut Steve, mereka sudah terlalu punya banyak laki-laki di Avengers. Kehadiran seorang anak perempuan akan menyegarkan suasana. Lagipula belum tentu juga ia akan tumbuh dengan sifat Tony. Tapi akhirnya, mereka berdua mencapai kesepakatan untuk memilih anak laki-laki saja dengan pertimbangan ia kelak akan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri mengingat kedua orangtuanya adalah _superheroes_. Perempuan lebih beresiko, dan mengingat sosok perempuan di dekatnya hanya ada Natasha Romanoff alias Black Widow, Steve dan Tony sama-sama setuju mereka tak mau punya anak perempuan seperti Natasha, jadi akhirnya mereka memilih laki-laki.

Pada bulan kelima, Tony mengizinkan anggota Avengers yang lain datang mengunjungi calon bayinya di laboratorium Bruce. Clint Barton dan Thor bersorak senang melihat calon bayi itu sudah tumbuh cukup besar di dalam tabung. Bentuk kaki dan tangannya sudah mulai terlihat. Natasha hanya memberi Tony dan Steve ucapan selamat, tapi Steve bisa melihat Natasha juga sama bersemangatnya dengan Clint dan Thor. Phil Coulson juga hadir, memberi Steve ucapan selamat yang membuat Steve jengah sampai Clint dan Thor menariknya untuk menonton si calon bayi bersama-sama. Bahkan Nick Fury juga hadir. Hanya mampir sebentar kemudian pergi lagi karena banyak pekerjaan. Tony mengirimnya pergi dengan antusias. Pepper Potts datang jauh-jauh dari Malibu bersama suaminya, Happy Hogan. Pepper menguliahi Tony bermacam-macam tentang mengasuh anak dan bagaimana ia harus menjaga sikapnya demi menjadi figur yang baik untuk dijadikan teladan, kemudian berbalik dan memberitahu Steve kalau ia akan jadi ayah yang sempurna dengan senyum lebar, membuat Tony memandang Pepper dengan ekspresi seperti habis dikhianati.

Pada bulan ketujuh, calon bayi sudah cukup besar. Bruce dan Tony tak hentinya disibukkan dengan proses peninjauan. Cukup menyita waktu mereka sampai mungkin mereka tidak tidur selama tiga hari mengingat tugas mereka sebagai Avengers juga tidak sedikit. Steve merasa kasihan dengan mereka berdua, tapi ia tahu tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan di laboratorium. Ia hanya bisa memastikan mereka berdua makan teratur supaya tidak memperparah keadaan. Ia berhutang banyak pada Bruce setelah ini.

Dan akhirnya, pada bulan kesembilan.

"_Sir_, Mr. Rogers," suara robotik JARVIS memecah keheningan. Saat itu Steve dan Tony sedang duduk berdua di ruang makan sambil minum kopi, mencoba menikmati malam yang tenang seusai misi gila mengalahkan Dr. Doom dengan mesin anti gravitasinya.

"Dr. Banner memanggil ke laboratorium. Sekarang sudah waktunya," ujar JARVIS.

Steve dan Tony langsung melesat ke laboratorium Bruce. Begitu mereka sampai, Bruce sudah menurunkan tabung berisi calon bayi dari dalam mesinnya. Ia tersenyum pada Steve dan Tony yang menghambur masuk. "Kurasa kalian yang berhak membuka tabungnya," ucap Bruce seraya tersenyum.

Steve dan Tony langsung mendekat ke samping tabung sementara Bruce segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan dalih ingin makan malam. Steve hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tahu kalau sebenarnya Bruce ingin memberi privasi.

Bayi di dalam tabung tampak sempurna. Tony menekan tombol di bawah tabung dan tutup kaca yang melingkupi tabung itu membuka perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sang bayi membuka matanya dan mulai menangis keras.

Tony panik begitu mendengar suara tangis bayi, tapi Steve mengambil langkah cepat. Ia langsung mengeluarkan bayi dari dalam tabung dan menggendongnya dengan insting kebapakan yang entah muncul dari mana, membungkusnya dengan selimut lembut agar si bayi tidak kedinginan. Bayi itu benar-benar bersih, tanpa darah atau plasenta layaknya bayi yang baru lahir. Steve menimang bayi itu sampai tangisnya berubah menjadi isakan pelan dan akhirnya diam. Tony memandang bayi itu seakan itu makhluk dari planet lain, tapi ada ekspresi takjub juga di matanya.

"Kita panggil apa dia?" tanya Tony, hanya berani memandang bayi itu, belum berani menyentuhnya. Tangannya lebih terbiasa dengan alat berat mekanik, bukan bayi yang tampak begitu kecil dan rapuh.

Steve tersenyum melihat mata coklat bayi itu yang begitu mirip dengan mata Tony. "Bagaimana dengan Peter?" Steve menyarankan.

Tony mengangguk. "Tidak buruk," komentarnya. "Tapi, Steve," ujarnya lagi, terdengar mendesak, "aku tak mau menamainya Peter Rogers-Stark. Kita harus mencari nama belakang lain untuknya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Steve, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Peter dan menatap Tony tak mengerti.

"Aku punya firasat buruk kalau kita menamainya 'Rogers-Stark'. Nama itu terlalu mencolok. Orang-orang akan langsung tahu kalau dia anak dari dua _superheroes_ yang sama-sama pria. Aku rasa itu bukan materi yang bagus baginya di sekolah. Kita harus memberinya nama yang lebih sederhana. Walaupun pada akhirnya orang-orang tetap akan tahu itu anak kita, tapi aku merasa tidak ingin membebaninya."

Steve tersenyum, baru kali ini Tony mengatakan ingin sesuatu yang lebih sederhana. "Bagaimana kalau Peter Parker? Itu nama yang wajar kan?"

Tony mempertimbangkannya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Itu bagus. Aku bisa memanggilnya Pete."

Steve hendak menanggapi Tony ketika ia merasakan ibu jarinya digenggam oleh tangan yang begitu kecil. Bayi itu menggenggam jari Steve sementara mata coklatnya menatap mata biru Steve, membuat Steve tertawa senang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita memberinya makan," ujar Steve. Ia hendak melepaskan jarinya dari genggaman si bayi dan meraih satu dari sederet botol susu yang sudah disiapkan Bruce dan Tony menjelang proses kelahiran, tapi ibu jarinya terasa lengket. Ia bertukar pandang heran dengan Tony, sekali lagi berusaha melepaskan ibu jarinya.

"Oh, _shit_," umpat Tony ketika akhirnya Steve berhasil melepaskan jarinya dari genggaman Peter, tapi terdapat benang-benang berwarna putih seperti jaring laba-laba di ibu jari Steve, yang tersambung langsung dengan pangkal telapak tangan Peter.

Steve tertegun, kemudian melayangkan tatapan tajam ke Tony.

"JARVIS," ujar Tony cepat, di bawah tekanan tatapan tajam Steve, "panggilkan Bruce. _We got a condition_."

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Selamat hari fiksi sains! Dan karena ini fiksi sains, sains yang ada di sini semuanya fiksi. Saya hanya mantan mahasiswa biologi, jadi saya mana tahu proses semua di atas itu bisa benar-benar dilakukan atau tidak orz. Oh, dan bisa dibilang ini prekuelnya 'Like Father Like Son'. Semoga ini fanfiksi benar-benar bisa dikategorikan fiksi sains orz.


End file.
